My Crush Is A Yangire!
by TwinMolded
Summary: Nana, the pink Ice Climber, is a teenage girl. She's kind of weird, has a crush on a boy, likes to read, and also has dirty pictures of said boy. One day, she ends up in an awkward situation with this boy where he reveals his love to her. She does the same, and takes a playful "romancy" threat of his as a joke...but, did he intend it to be a joke? ( REMAKE OF "MCIAY!OPAD? )


Chapter 1

Nana stepped out of her dormitory. With her brown, tousled hair gently bouncing with each movement she made as she ventured downstairs. She was still wearing her pink pajamas, with its cute puppy dog faces plastered every few centimeters on its soft fabric.

The young girl arrived at her destination of the library. Being the way she was, Nana often read as a main pastime, meaning she was quite avid and had a fluent vocabulary. Lately, she had been reading books about werewolves, for they interested her. Who knew that werewolves could change whenever they want, and they had nothing to do with the full moon?

As she walked into the room, she noticed Luigi, King Dedede, and Ness in the corner of the room at a table, scribbling stuff on multiple papers.

Ah, Ness… The boy brought feelings of love to the girl, for his amazingness (puns, haha) shone through any flaws he possibly had. He could do so much; he was a stunning baseball player, he could play piano and many other instruments with ease, he could sing, draw, and so much more. Not to mention, he was looking pretty good for a thirteen year old - with his raven hair and feminine body shape and his *UNDENIABLY SEXY* eyes...

He was already dressed, wearing a black turtleneck and denim jeans. He was wearing slim, black reading glasses and had his violet eyes focused on a certain paper in particular. From a distance, it looked like a hastily written list.

Nana walked over, standing by the boy and his friends. They all looked up, with each of them having different expressions on their faces. Dedede was smiling, Luigi was somewhat shocked, and Ness seemed to be lost in thought and was staring at her blankly.

"Whatcha guys doing?" She gazed at all of the papers, noticing the detail. Luigi was writing what appeared to be a list of items and prices, Ness was writing a list of electrical stuff and things that had to do with plumbing (which you would think Luigi would be doing), and King Dedede was drawing poor sketches of him fighting Kirby.

"Making plans for our secret hideout. I'm buying furniture, Ness will be installing appliances and Dedede…" Luigi looked at the penguin of wonder, who looked at him with a similar face, "Dedede is doing _something_."

Nana nodded slowly, kneeling down next to them. She gave a glance to Ness, who was now looking back at his paper and writing slowly. He caught her glance and looked at her, puzzled.

Nana blinked. "Oh, uhm…" She stood up and stepped back. "Sorry, you just look a lot different with your glasses."

 _Have. To. Retreat._

Nana shuffled backwards, grabbing a random book. She shuffled out of the room, then slammed the door and ran as fast as she could into the music room.

Back in the library, the three dorks stared at the door. Ness stood up quickly, knocking his chair down as he quickly followed the girl.

Nana threw the book on the floor, then banged her head into a timpani multiple times.

"YOU! STUPID! AUUUUGHHH!" She threw the timpani on it's side, then crouched on the floor. "Why are you staring at the boy you like? You have pictures!"

Nana pulled her phone out of her pockets, going into her photos folder and clicking on one that said "Family Photos".

After scrolling through about 30 photos of her and Popo, some more risque photos appeared on the screen. These involved Ness, in multiple scenarios. Some where he was barely clothed in the locker room, some where he was taking off his clothes, some where he was sleeping, somewhere he was doing a hobby or whatever - with even more pictures to follow. There was even one of him removing his undergarments; from the backside. The list seemed endless…

See, Nana had a business with a certain blonde that dormed with Ness. This blonde, who happened to be a practical professional when it came to photography, had seemed to be quite the rich man. This was because Nana had a deal with him. She would give him a small fortune for these photos (which she got through saving her money for months from doing chores) in return for high quality of Ness doing whatever the blonde could catch him doing.

"Nana, are you okay?"

Nana scrambled. She shoved her phone in her pocket, then quickly swerved to look behind her. She saw Ness, staring at her with worry. She stood up, nodding quickly. "Y-yeah, I'm fine!"

"Judging by your stuttering, something's wrong. What were you looking at?" Ness frowned with a look of puzzlement. He didn't look angry, just confused as heck.

"Just...uhm...cute pictures of puppies to calm me down, they make me feel better. I WAS kind of stressed out this morning."

"Stressed?"

"I got a bad grade on my test… the science one," Nana lied. Lying to her crush wasn't the best idea, but she couldn't let him know she was into creepy stuff.

"I saw your grade. You got a 98%." Ness glared at her. "What were you doing? Looking at porn or something?"

Nana turned red. "W-What?! Porn? No way! Why would I look at that?"

"What teenager doesn't?"

 _Are we really about to start a discussion on porn? If so, I have to know his fetishes!_

"Not me!"

"What kind of stuff are you into?" Ness smiled with a look of wry.

"Ness!" Nana also smiled, but her's was quivering with worry.

"Do you wanna do something like that?"

Nana slammed backwards into the multiple double basses. She stared at Ness with a freaked out look on her face.

Ness bent over, giggling and laughing. "Oh man, I got you!" Ness put his hands on his knees, then looked up at Nana. "You WERE looking at porn, weren't you?! And I bet you were thinking about me, huh?"

"W…" Nana stared at him.

"That's fine by me. I like you too."

Nana would have widened her eyes even more if she could have.

 _wat._

"Really?" Nana went into a more normal position, smiling gently.

"Yeah." Ness stepped closer to her.

 _This could be it… my first kiss… to the boy I like._

The boy smiled wide. He gently pushed Nana to the side and back, into a wall. "I like you so much - no, love you so much…"

Nana stared with confusion and embarrassment as the boy's face relaxed. Pushing her into the basses, it was a bit out of character and rough...but love?

"...that I want you all to myself."

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to comprehend the situation and what was happening. She felt Ness's warm breath in her ear. He whispered, with a hint of playfulness, along with a hint of a threat.

"Even if I have to force you~"

 _Is he joking with me?_

A/N: Wow. It's been like...two years, I think? Probably less than that, haha. Anyways, I've decided to rewrite "My Crush Is A Yandere? Or Perhaps A Dorodere?". The original version was from like, sixth grade. Lol. What a screwed up elementary student I was. I had trouble deciding whether Ness would end up beind a dorodere or a yangire, since they're very similar. I decided that he was actually both, but more like a yangire due to what happens in the later chapters of MCY!PAD?. If I remember right, he just gets pissed with Nana and beats her up. :P Yay, violence? Anyways, yeah. I think I'll try to be back. I might be lying and break this promise, but... we'll see! Bye! ;)


End file.
